


Outro

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-First Dragon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: A lonely man reminisces on his life.





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feavel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feavel/gifts).



_I'm the king of my own land_

The man called Romero sat in his workshop, considering his next creation.

_Facing a tempest of dust, I'll fight until the end_

He'd led an interesting life, sure, and, of course, moments he wasn't so proud of. But he wouldn't change it.

By all rights, he should be should be living in his old home of Paralon, or New Paralon now, or even Tamerlane House, but he'd rather just occasionally-to-rarely visit those places. Let someone else claim the Silver Throne. He'd rather spend time with the animals, in his own way.

_Creatures of my dreams, raise up and dance with me_

He watched the mini-model of Sporky the sparrow-pig fly by, thinking of the animals only found on this one island of the Archipelago, which visitors from the Summer Country called the Island of Lost Dreams (an interesting name for a single island in the Archipelago of Dreams).

Instead of taking the Silver Throne, the last heir to sort of a ceremonial position at this point "retired," as he called it, and became a Scowler in his own right.

The man once called Coal and Dr. Raven and Telemachus sat in his workshop, considering his next creation.

_Now and forever, I'm your king..._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from the M83 song "Outro"


End file.
